


长蜂 || 不执手·携念（1）

by kyugen



Category: kyugen
Genre: M/M, 刀剑乱舞 - Freeform, 长蜂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen





	长蜂 || 不执手·携念（1）

  

长曾祢收拾了东西搬回了原来的房间。他和陆奥守打了招呼道了谢，又把乱借给他的书打包好送去了藤四郎们房间的门口。

但是先发现那些书的不是乱，而是中途回来的药研。他看到长曾祢放下了奇怪的包裹，上面放着看不清写了什么的字条，也不知道是给谁的，就擅自打开看了看，然后匆匆把包裹拎进房间，丢进乱的柜子里，啪的关上了门。

“乱！你给我过来！”

那天乱被药研教育了半天还被关进了小黑屋，藤四郎们仍未知道他们之间到底发生了什么。

 

虎彻家的两个哥哥似乎是和好了。虽然蜂须贺还是经常赝品赝品的骂着长曾祢，可是两人怎么看都是关系很好的样子。

手合场回来，蜂须贺坚持着自己去洗了澡。忍着痛清理着身体，他又羞又气，一边也烦恼起来。长曾祢恢复了笑容，甚至比以前状态还要好，可是他做的事情，对蜂须贺来说还是有些难以理解。虽然也不是很抗拒，但是并没有那么抗拒这件事本身，就让蜂须贺感到很讨厌。一想到那个赝品在自己的身体里进进出出，他就胸口烦闷的不行，烦到拿起刀，冲进战场里拼命地斩杀敌人，也还是无法排遣混乱的情绪。

蜂须贺出征回来时候，长曾祢和浦岛都不在。蜂须贺想起长曾祢之前答应浦岛，作为擅自离开的补偿，还有那时答应藤四郎们的回报，他今天带着浦岛和藤四郎们去野餐了。

蜂须贺因为生气好几天也没有理会长曾祢，这时候他不在，又觉得冷清。

“哼。”

蜂须贺换上和服，打量着房间。房间里一切都恢复了长曾祢走之前的模样，他们三个人的床铺呈“品”字形铺放着。他犹豫了下，走到长曾祢的床铺旁，看着凌乱的被子，嫌弃的皱起眉头。

“真是的。”蜂须贺坐下身，整理着他的床铺。想着晚上睡在这里的那个人，他又心情沉闷起来。

铺子下面好像有什么东西，他翻出来，是本现世风格的书。蜂须贺想起去陆奥守那里找长曾祢的时候，他遮遮掩掩的，就有些好奇起来。

“连现世的字都不认得，倒是看起书来了。”蜂须贺说着翻开了书，虽然他没怎么见过，但是因为本丸里有几个喜欢现世东西的人在，他多少还是知道一些，而手中拿着的像是乱喜欢的名叫漫画的东西。

“这是……现世的……”蜂须贺花了些时间才明白了顺序，有些粗略的向后翻着，有种奇怪的感觉。画面中的两个男人，就像长曾祢和他一样，亲吻着，触碰着，身体纠缠到了一起。

蜂须贺合上了书，闭着眼沉默着，脸上泛起红来。书中画着的东西和长曾祢对他做的如出一辙，而和自己处在同一位置的人露出的表情，让他不禁有些害怕。

那个时候，自己也是这样的表情吗？

羞恼着，可是好奇心怂恿着他重新打开了书。画面上连羞耻的地方都画的很细致，蜂须贺不觉掩着嘴，脸上烧起来。

“这是……什么啊……”他的手颤抖着，翻书的速度也快起来，跳过了最羞人的场合，停在两人躺在一起的地方。画面中的一人吻在另外一个人的背上，在他耳边低语着。

“我喜欢你……”

蜂须贺不觉代入了长曾祢的模样和声音，好像他在耳边这样低语一样，他想着，心里忽然被触动。

长曾祢所做的事情，是这样的吗，他突然的转变，是因为这样的理由吗？

蜂须贺有些惊讶，但是随之，他察觉到自己的心里，竟然生出了喜悦的感觉。

腿上的书滑落下去，他抬手捂住了自己的脸。

“不，对那个赝品……这种事，不可能的……”

蜂须贺的心里乱作一团，混乱不堪。对于主人他们人类的一族，这样的情感好像司空见惯，但是，作为刀剑的他们，作为兄弟的他们，萌生出的情绪，是一样的东西吗？

万屋和手合场的记忆复苏在脑中，蜂须贺有种窒息感。长曾祢的气息打在身体上的时候，他的温度染上身体的时候，那些被藏起不想承认的记忆涌入脑中，化作莫名的热度，传遍了全身。

“长曾祢……”蜂须贺抱着变得奇怪的身体，忍耐着突然涌上的情绪。火热的冲动和抗拒的固执混在一起，让他如鲠在喉，感到痛苦。

“……蜂须贺？”

长曾祢的声音从门口传来，然后是匆忙的脚步声，“你怎么了，没事吧？”

“别过来！”蜂须贺喊着，声音也变得奇怪了，他捂着嘴低下头，拒绝着长曾祢的触碰，“别碰我！”

长曾祢很是担心的看着他，目光落在了他身前掉落的书上。

“啊……”长曾祢屏住呼吸，“那个，你看了？”

蜂须贺别过头不想理睬他，感到长曾祢靠近过来，他颤栗着向旁躲开，而长曾祢只是捡起了他旁边的书，又塞回了铺子下面。

“要是让浦岛看见就不好了。”长曾祢毫无羞耻感的淡然说道，让蜂须贺更加气恼起来。

“你都在看些什么东西！那么……那么……”蜂须贺喊道，低着头，说不出话。

“嗯……反正该做的都做了，也无所谓吧。”长曾祢若无其事的说着，在蜂须贺旁边蹲下身，饶有趣味的看着他，“看过了？你怎么想？有没有想起我啊？”

“你，你说什么呢……”蜂须贺吓了一跳，头又向另一侧转了些，“为什么我要想起你这个赝品……”

“是吗……”长曾祢扶着他的肩，吻在他露出的颈侧，“那你这副模样的坐在我的床铺旁边，是在想什么呢？”

蜂须贺身体一震，一把推开长曾祢，往一边躲去，“我只是看你这边这么乱才，你不要胡说。”

“唉……”长曾祢叹息着，抬起金色的眼盯着满脸通红的蜂须贺，“你还真是一点自觉都没有啊。”

蜂须贺本能的感到危险，想要逃走，但是身上的和服太不方便动作。长曾祢拉过他，把他按到在床铺上，不由分说的啃咬起他唇来。

“唔——”蜂须贺想要推开他，但是长曾祢的力气比他大太多。长曾祢有些粗暴的抓住他的手按在两侧，疼痛让蜂须贺暴躁起来，“唔——很疼啊！”

长曾祢舔舐着被咬破的嘴，稍微放松了力道，但是并没有放开他。

“因为你一直没反应，我已经忍了很久了。”长曾祢注视着他，“虽说我也不想强迫你，但是以你的性子，肯定也不会主动找上我的吧。”

“你在说什么啊……”蜂须贺还在挣扎着，但是连腿也被压住，“放开我！”

“真的那么抗拒的话，你也不会是现在这个样子了。”长曾祢笑着，让蜂须贺感觉被小看了。

“你什么意思，如果不是穿着和服，我——”

“那就脱掉吧——”

长曾祢一边按住他的手，一边去解他的腰带，“你这么喜欢这件衣服，要是弄脏了就不好了。”

“你给我住手！”

蜂须贺挣脱开双手，拼命地想从长曾祢身下脱离出来，但是长曾祢已经拉下了他的腰带，和服也随之敞了开。

“今天没有穿补正呢。”长曾祢看着他纤细腰肢说着。

“那种东西怎么都好了吧。”蜂须贺收拢起和服，向后躲着，“你突然是干什么，发情期吗！”

“你知道啊，”长曾祢笑起来，“我想做什么。”

“……够了，懒得理你。”

蜂须贺从他手中抢回腰带，胡乱的系在腰上，长曾祢也没有阻拦他，就那样看着他又整理好了和服，一如常态的环着胳膊，“你这个人真是，一不注意就。”

“讨厌吗？”长曾祢坐在那里，仰着头问他，“被我触碰。”

“……哼。”蜂须贺没有回答，只是站在那里。

“你过来坐。”长曾祢往旁边让了让，拍着身边，“没什么，我不会对你怎么样的。”

“明明刚才还——”

“哼，来吧。”长曾祢低声笑着，向他示意。

蜂须贺将信将疑的走过去，隔着段距离坐了下来，“怎么。”

“害怕吗？”

“……害怕？”

“和我做那种事。”

“……”

蜂须贺脸红起来，气的想要走，被长曾祢拽回去，拉进了怀里，“弄痛你了？抱歉，但是我也已经很克制了。有点让人上瘾呢，你的味道。”

“你说什么呢……”蜂须贺扭着身体，但是长曾祢埋头在他颈边，紧紧的抱着他。

“蜂须贺啊，真品赝品什么的，我是不在意了，随便你怎么说。但是一直无法触碰你的话，我不知道还能忍多久。如果我失去理智变得很粗暴的话，可就不知道会发生什么事了。”

“你是在威胁我吗？”蜂须贺质问道，“难道你看到我的时候脑子里全是那种事吗？”

“嗯。”

“你——”

“不行吗？虽然本体是刀，我怎么说也是个男人，热衷于自己的欲望有什么奇怪的。”长曾祢咬上他的耳垂，轻轻的磨着，“不是已经告诉你了吗，我想做的事情。就算现在也是，想要进到你的身体里……”

“闭嘴——”

蜂须贺推开他的头，被长曾祢交叉着抓住了手。

“不行吗？”长曾祢向下去，吻在他的脖子上，轻轻的舔舐，“虽然一开始有一些……但是之后就变得舒服了吧。你那时候的模样，还有声音，我可都记得很清楚呢。”

“……闭嘴！”

蜂须贺忍着浑身惹起的痒，想要躲开他，“我们是兄弟的吧，为什么要做这种事？”

“我是赝品——这不是你说的吗。你好像从来没管我叫过大哥啊。”长曾祢不慌不忙的环住他的腰，重新解开他的腰带，“还是说，你喜欢对着大哥起反应，嗯？”

长曾祢抓住他的一只手背在身后，另一只手抓着他伸向了他的下身，“从刚才开始就这样子了吧，你看，来——”

蜂须贺挣扎着，但是长曾祢紧紧的扣住他。蜂须贺的手被长曾祢带着抚上了自己的身体，因为触感的颤栗被长曾祢感觉到，身后传来低沉的笑声。

“不许笑！”

长曾祢下巴垫在他的肩上，看着他的身体。在长曾祢的带动下，蜂须贺握着自己的东西套弄起来，被注视的羞耻感让身体变得兴奋，在这种情况下感觉到快感，让蜂须贺羞耻的闭上了眼。

“很舒服吧？人的身体就是这样的。”长曾祢的声音带着奇怪的诱惑力，蜂须贺缩着肩膀，忍不住发出了喘息，“把身体交给我，我会让你享受的。”

“不……不要……”蜂须贺呜咽着，“被赝品……我才不要……”

“那要拒绝我吗？”长曾祢松开了手，蜂须贺沉浸在舒适里，本能的动作着。长曾祢翻下他的和服，里面是他一直贴身穿着的背心，“你的身体，真的很美呢。”

“那是，理所当然的吧。”蜂须贺向前倾着身体，有些急切起来，“不对，这种不对——要怎么出来，长曾祢——”

“这样做——”

长曾祢的手掌覆上他的，用有些粗暴的手摩擦着他的下身。蜂须贺发出轻喘，弯下身体，加快了手上的动作，在长曾祢的手里发泄出来。

“还真是好快啊。”长曾祢看着手上的粘液，吻在蜂须贺后背，“你就这样趴下吧。”

“嗯？为什么——”蜂须贺还没有缓过来，被长曾祢推倒了下去，奇怪的回过头看他，“你要干什么——唔……”

长曾祢撩起他和服的下摆，就着手上的粘液探进他的下面，在里面摸索着搅动起来。

内壁的触感好像比上次更加的粘人，长曾祢看着脸上染上了情欲蜂须贺，一边在他身后开拓，一边解开了裤子，套弄起自己的下身。

“……真是的，你怎么——”蜂须贺埋头在被子里，不敢去想映入视线的东西。

“看着你那副模样，我怎么可能没反应。”长曾祢喘息着，在蜂须贺身后弄着自己的东西，又觉得实在不能满足，向前靠近了些，从蜂须贺岔开的双腿间抓来了他的手，“不想一会儿太难受的话，就帮我弄一下。”

蜂须贺的手被拽着碰上滚烫的东西，他想要收回手，长曾祢有些强硬的抓住他，“就这么进去也没关系吗？”

“那就不要进来啊！”蜂须贺快要哭出来的喊着，埋下头自暴自弃的任他用自己的手去抚慰下身，“说了不要你也不会听，随便你去了啊！”

蜂须贺不肯动手，长曾祢干脆抓着他自己动起了腰。伸进蜂须贺身体的手指被吸住，他试探着张开手指，蜂须贺难受的挺起了腰。

“真是的，”蜂须贺的身体微微颤抖着，长曾祢惹得他太过难熬，既然这样，还不如直接一点，“够了，要做的话就快点进来，别在那里磨磨唧唧的了……”

蜂须贺意想不到的邀约让长曾祢停下了动作。蜂须贺感到奇怪的回头看过来，脸上又羞又恼的，“怎么啊！把我弄成这个样子又要说不做了吗？你到底是要怎么样啊！”

“不……”长曾祢愣了下，放开了他的手，“只是有些惊讶而已。”

“闭嘴吧，蠢货……”蜂须贺又埋下头去，“不要把我的和服弄脏了……”

“……这种时候还在想你的和服吗？”长曾祢也没有客气，就这样把下身顶在了蜂须贺的穴口，“要是难受的话，就告诉我。”

长曾祢扶着他的腰顶进里面，蜂须贺的身体明显的僵硬了起来。

“唔——”

上次也是这样，长曾祢想着，也许是扩充的还不够吧，还是要耐着性子多等一会儿。他想要退出去，却被蜂须贺触碰到下面。

“快点弄进来啊，难受死了——”

“会疼的？”

“啰嗦死了，让你做你就做！”

“……那我就不客气了。”长曾祢艰难的顶进蜂须贺的身体，忍耐着紧箍，俯在蜂须贺身上喘着气，“好紧……”

“……闭嘴……”

疼痛和填充感让蜂须贺不敢动弹，趴在那里只想着快点适应他的身体。

长曾祢翻起他的背心，在他背上吻着。蜂须贺的身上泛着细汗，皮肤透着诱人的红色。

“蜂须贺。”长曾祢又往前靠近了一些，下面也更加深入，蜂须贺忍着不适，侧过头去，“干什么啊？”

长曾祢扶着他的脸，吻了上去，“谢谢。”

“……突然说什么啊……”蜂须贺红着脸。

“能接受我。”长曾祢低语着，再一次吻上去，一边动起了腰，在他身体里进出。

“唔……”

蜂须贺发出像哭声一样的声音，长曾祢安慰的吻在他后颈，摸着他的头，“马上就好了，再稍微忍耐一下。”

长曾祢揉捏着他的腰和大腿，试着让他放松下来，也许是蜂须贺太紧张，里面反而收缩的更紧了。

长曾祢皱了皱眉头，从里面退了出来。填充了身体的东西退了出去，蜂须贺好像好受了一些，只是还没等他松口气，长曾祢把他翻身过来，让他正面对着自己。

“还是这样方便。”

长曾祢扶着他的大腿将他身体托起来，重新进到他的身体里。因为一时的松懈而放松下来的甬道容易进入了很多，长曾祢一口气贯穿到底，压着他的腿，重新俯在他身上，注视着他潮红的脸。

“这样就能看到你的表情了。”

蜂须贺双臂盖住了眼，抽泣着，“闭嘴，赝品，快点——”

他的内壁吞咽着自己的下身，得到激励的长曾祢动作起来，用力的贯穿着他的身体。

“虽然想听你的声音，但是其他屋子还有可能有人在，你不要太大声啊。”

“那你还做！”蜂须贺捶在他身上，又无力的抱住他，“这个样子，根本停不下来了啊……”

“嗯。”长曾祢吻上他，蜂须贺的喘息被他堵在嘴里，被下面的感觉占据意识的蜂须贺无心配合他的舌，让长曾祢完全占据了主导。

忍耐着的情欲被解开枷锁，很快迸发开来。长曾祢的动作愈加的用力，在蜂须贺的身体里不停摩擦着。

“等，你慢点——”

蜂须贺跟不上他的动作，快要被他拽走一样，但是这时的长曾祢已经听不到他的声音，像发情的猛兽一样，沉浸在了自己的欲望里。

“长……长曾祢——”

蜂须贺喊着他，但是他一点反应都没有。蜂须贺抓着身下的被子，感觉身体好像不是自己的了一样。

“长曾祢！你给我清醒点！”

蜂须贺猛的按住长曾祢的头，停住了他的动作。长曾祢抬头看来，金色的眼中恢复清明，才注意到蜂须贺虚弱的模样。

“啊……抱歉。”长曾祢说着，下身还肿胀着隐隐作痛，他稍微放慢了速度，继续顶进蜂须贺的身体。

“长曾祢……说……”

蜂须贺抱着他，在喘息间断断续续的说着。

“什么？”

“那本……书里的……”

“什么？”长曾祢想了想，“你看到哪里了？”

蜂须贺还极力忍耐着声音，感觉控制不住的时候捂住了嘴，“最后的时候……那个，和你一样的人……说的……话……”

“……啊……”长曾祢似乎知道了，但是身体动作着，却没有开口。

蜂须贺等待着，但是长曾祢的沉默让他心里涌上酸楚，他掩着脸，眼泪忍不住涌出来，“什么啊……这样，做着这种事……结果，只是想要满足情欲而已吗……”

“那……怎么可能——”

长曾祢说着，用力冲进他身体深处。蜂须贺被撞到，有些慌乱的看过去，映入眼中的，是从未见过的长曾祢醉红一样的脸。

“那种话，我也——会不好意思说的啊——”

长曾祢的动作更加的大，而蜂须贺想着他的话，脑袋又卡住了。

“什么意思？长曾祢，你说啊——”

“你……这时候倒是……”长曾祢像掩饰什么一样的埋头办事，忽然停下来，抬起蜂须贺的腿，把他翻了过去，背对着自己。长曾祢一边进出着蜂须贺的身体，一边俯在他背后，就像书里那样轻吻着，然后犹豫着在蜂须贺的耳边，张开了嘴。

“我喜欢你，蜂须贺……就是这样的意思……”

也不理蜂须贺的回应，长曾祢托起他的腰，猛烈的进攻着。耳边还被他的气息笼罩着，蜂须贺掩着脸，红色染到了耳根。

“蠢货……”

“嗯？”好像听到他说了什么，长曾祢问着。但是蜂须贺只是埋着头，没有再说什么。

 

——————————||  Kyugen（[♝](http://kyugen.lofter.com/)） ||——————————


End file.
